Daliašuo
Daliašuo '''(/dɑljə'ʃwə/ Lithuanian pronunciation: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Lithuanian ˌdälʲɪɐ'ʃuə, S'at Creole: Daljașuo), officially the '''United States of Daliašuo, is a country in Antarctica. It was a Lithuanian colony between 1531 and 1592. Its capital is Chas, and the largest city is Riškus. Other important cities include Alisa and Dalia. The official language is Lithuanian, one of two major Baltic languages along with Latvian. It is the largest Lithuanian-speaking nation. Daliašuo has around 95 million people. Daliašuo is known for being very nice to their indigenous people. S'at are the most common indigenous group. S'at take up about 1.3% of the white people in Daliašuo, making the number about 540,000. The S'at speak their own language called S'at Creole. It is recognized as a national language and is often taught in schools starting at age 11. Daliašuo is one of “the big 6” in the United Nations Security Council meaning Daliašuo has the right to veto or accept any countries to enter the UN. The other countries in the council are United States, United Kingdom, France, Russia, and China. Daliašuo recognizes Kosovo and Palestine. Flag The red on the flag stands for the blood of the people who fought for the freedom of their country. The light blue represents the ice and snow, and the purple stands for the penguins. The flag was introduced in January 1885 and officially adopted July 19, 1887. Trivia * It uses the type L plug outlet. * The national animal is the penguin * The national sport is ice hockey * The anthem "Daliašuo, ir Akmuo" is the only rap song to be a national anthem. Allies * Canada * United States * Lithuania * United Kingdom * India * Brazil * Greenland (nation in this universe) States There are 10 states of Daliašuo: Dzidesimtas (red), Rylabas (orange), Gitanas (yellow), Latvkinija (dark green), Šimonytė (dark purple), Puteikis (light purple), Jonas (blue), Rolandas (light green), Grynlandas (turquoise), Meksamerika (blue-grey). The capital Chas is in Gitanas, and the largest city Riškus is in Rylabas. Coat of Arms The blue sheild represents the freedom. The whales and the white peinguin represent the wild life, and the red, green and red represents it was a Lithuanian colony. Largest Cities # Riškus, Rylabas (2,997,246) # Alisa, Rylabas (1,101,234) # Chas, Gitanas (872,924) # Dalia, Meksamerika (535,235) # Latvkinija, Latvkinija (302,254) # Jamesonas, Rylabas (134,245) # Rūta, Grynlandas (102,001) History In 1530, Lithuania made a claim on Antarctica. They decided to call is Dalia after the person who found this land, Dalia Adomaitis. It became a colony one year later. It was renamed Daliašuo in 1552. The S’at people weren’t happy about Lithuania just taking their land. They often had protests to become independent. They wrote a constitution in S’at Creole. The Lithuanians finally let them independence in 1592 with a deal that the official language would be Lithuanian. They translated the constitution in Lithuanian with adjustments by the Lithuanians. Today, there are far more Lithuanian speakers than S’at Creole speakers. 1500s-1600s 1580: Declaration of Independence - Republic of Daliašuo 1592: Constitution 1593: International Recognition 1599: Gets divided into states 1600: ''' The Liberal and Conservative Parties were created. '''1615: Renamed United States of Daliašuo 1638: Buys Taiwan 1700s 1710: Buys Antarctic Territory (Current state of Dzidesimtas) 1725: Russia buys Taiwan from Daliašuo 1751: Penguin becomes national animal 1769: Current coat of arms adopted 1790: Anthem "Daliašuo ir Akmuo" adopted 1800s 1811: United States invades Daliašuo and takes it as U.S. Territory 1812: Daliašuo gains independence from the United States and cancels many trade agreements with the U.S. 1819: Daliašuo and United States start up trade again 1822: Buys Spanish antarctic territory (current states of Jonas and Rolandas) 1830: Currency switches from Lithuanian litas to Daliašiai pound 1856: '''Buys Greenland '''1890-1902: Dalia-Argentina War - Argentina wanted all of Daliašuo's islands. They started a war and Argentina didn't get the islands 1900s-2000s World War I: neutral World War II: '''neutral '''1969: '''Joins the United Nations Council '''1991: first moon landing outside the US '1999: '''Legalized gay marriage ''(although it was never illegal, this gave homosexuals more recognition) '''2000: '''Greenland independence referendum - Yes = 67.2%/No = 32.8 Greenland becomes independent country. '''2001: '''The Centrist Party was created. '''2011: '''A new version of the national anthem (Daliašuo ir Akmuo), in S'at Creole was written and became official '''2017: '''Is no longer a neutral country '''2019: '''With the launch of Ledo šalis. TV became a very poplar thing. Politics The politics in are less divided than others. With previously only two political parties, politics were generally on one side or the other. These parties, however, are highly different from each other and didn't let political leaders be in the center and have separate sides. Many political leaders get around this by labeling themselves independent. Often, in elections, politics are required to state their political party to run. This has created much controversy with the positions as people say they should not need to say their political party when they are not 100% one party. Others disagree and say most people are not centrists and that it's good for the political leaders to pick one side. The controversy was seen by the government who tried to loosen the definitions of their political parties and made a public announcement. This failed because the leaders of the parties were mostly one-sided and did not approve of this change. Finally, on November 22, 2001, the Centrist Party was created. List of Political Parties *Liberal Party (Daliašuo) *Conservative Penguin Party *Centrist Party (Daliašuo) Art Daliašuo is known for pop art. Pop art has been popular since the early 20th century, and many people use it to see how things changed. Sports The most popular (and national) sport is Ice Hockey. They often compete with Canada in the Dalia-Canadian Hockey Wars. Two Canadian teams compete. Then two Daliašiai teams compete. The two winning teams play three to five games. TV The most popular TV station is Ledo šalis. Ledo šalis. has mostly comedy shows. The second most popular is Live-Action-Cartoons (thanks FunnyHappy). It has its own Sesame Street co-production called Sezamo Miestas (en: Sesame City) airing on Ledo šalis. It features old characters like Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Grover, and three new Muppets: Alisa (a seven food tall parrot), Zigimantas (a short red monster with a tall head), and Emilija (lime green monster). Laws Driving You can start Driver ed at 12, get your permit at 13, and a license at 14. The driving age is so low because there is a huge lack of public transport and stores and restaurants are usually spread out across the town. Drinking, Drugs, and Smoking The drinking age in Daliašuo is 17 for beer and wine, and 18 for spirits and liquors. Many drugs are illegal. Marijuana is legal but it is also very rare. Very few people sell drugs unless they are prescribed by a doctor or are harmless. Smoking is legal but is, just as drugs, very rare. Cigarettes, cigars, and any type of tobacco are not sold in stores. Health Healthcare is free like most countries. Daliašuo has extra care on stuff like frostbite as it is obviously very cold. Education Kids usually start Kindergarten when they’re 5. School years last for two years. For example, you start a grade in September 2019 and end in May 2021. Kids usually graduate at 16 or 17. There are three breaks inside the years: Holiday Break which lasts two weeks Spring Break which lasts one week Mid-year break which lasts five weeks There is a three month break between grades It is technically possible to start each grade an age earlier. For example, if you are starting Grade A and your birthday is in November, you start school is September, you actually start at age six because you turn seven in November. The actual deadline date is January 1. Therefore it is based on the year you were born. All grades besides Kindergarten are treated like U.S. middle schools. Kids are given lockers and have seperate teachers for each subject. “Middle school” in Daliašuo is different from ”elementary“ school because students have more freedom. You get a 1 and a half hour lunch break in which you can either eat from the cafeteria or eat from the restaurants walking distance to the school. In high school, you can go to whatever restaurant you want by driving (see laws/driving). Currency The currency of Daliašuo is the Daliašiai Pound. The Daliašiai Pound was introduced August 31, 1830. Prior to that, Daliašuo used the Lithuanian litas as their currency. Category:Antarctica Category:Daliašuo Category:TheYouInYouTube Category:Countries Category:Country Category:1592